


Call Out My Name

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mudblood, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: Peter Pettigrew is just an ordinary wizard, or at least he thought he was…. Fate decides to change things up and he is set into the future, there he meets a broken Harry Potter. From there things spiral out of control and Peter finds himself fighting alongside Harry….





	Call Out My Name

Call Out My Name

Summary: Peter Pettigrew is just an ordinary wizard, or at least he thought he was…. Fate decides to change things up and he is set into the future, there he meets a broken Harry Potter. From there things spiral out of control and Peter finds himself fighting alongside Harry….

 

Hogwarts

Peter Pettigrew looked at himself in the mirror, he had strawberry blonde hair slicked back with gel, his eyes seemed distant and playful. He was thin and short, the shortest of the Marauders. Though James and Sirius insisted that he would hit a growth spurt, he knew he wasn't. His father: Draven Pettigrew was barely 6 feet. But Remus said he was good just the way he was. 

Remus was the quietest of the four friends, but he was smart, and very clever though he had his Furry Little Secret, he was the most level headed boy that Peter had ever met. 

Sirius was the loud and boisterous one, he was arrogant, selfish, and had a cruel streak, but he was a friend and their most targeted boy in their year was Severus.

So that was why Peter was watching his weight, his image and his confidence. He wanted to be like his friends, unafraid, loyal. But the Death Eaters was on the forefront of his mind. His father was a loyal charcoal mask of Voldemort, and Peter was going to be a gift to the Dark Lord upon his seventeenth birthday. 

It made him nervous, but overall he wouldn't think about it until it happened, his most loyalty was to his pack, James, Sirius and Remus.

Thoughtlessly the heir to the Pettigrew’s followed his friends in the hallways and out the castle to the lake. Their sat Lily and Severus. 

“Watch this,” Sirius whispered and muttered a spell, it hit the Slytherin head on. The boys robes turned an Merlin awful pink.

Sirius Black flung his head back and laughed out loud as Severus Snape was flung backwards and hitting the walls of the castle; a spell James flung out. 

Peter envied the other Purebloods. He wanted to be like them, and strived to, he in turn became arrogant, selfish and only cared for his friends, though he felt like an alien sometimes. 

“That might’ve been overdue,” Remus said dragging his friends away by their collars, werewolf strength was hand sometimes. 

“I thought it was funny,” Peter said and smirked.

“Peter, come to Potter Manor for the holidays, Mother would enjoy the company,” James said and stretched out on the grass, his arms folded behind his head, relaxed despite the stares he received. 

“Alright, but first I have a family meeting with my father and his associate,” Peter said and frowned, he wanted to be alone.

Remus sniffed and sat down, the others didn't stop him when he left.

“Pettigrew,” a drawling voice spoke up, turning he saw Malfoy, Lucius, the teens hair had grown to his shoulders, and he walked confidently to the lower Pureblood. The Malfoy heir oozed power and respect, he was the King of the Serpents within school. “We need to talk,” he sneered and motioned ahead of him.

Peter didn't notice the greenish eyes watching him or following into the dungeons.

“What is the matter?” Peter asked and put all his training into use as a Pureblood. 

“The Lord is ready, imitation is in two days,” Lucius spoke his smile was cruel and his eyes filled with admiration as he showed his forearm to the animagus. The Dark Mark stood out on the pale skin, the skull and the snake it moved around on the arm of the owner. 

Peter shivered as he felt the power in it, he knew he was going to be getting one, apparently it was earlier then he thought it was. 

“Your Lightside friends are going to be pressuring you to join the Phoenix, but you shant, unless the Lord wishes.” Lucius spoke and the rest of the Death Eaters and to be came out of the shadows. 

“Are you ready?” Bellatrix asked her voice was gleeful, her robe arms were to her elbows proudly showing off her mark. 

“Yes,” Peter said and knew he wasn’t. 

.  
.  
.

Remus took a shaky breath, Peter was in deep, he didn't know what to do, the boy was going to betray them that was for sure. 

The werewolf was so deep in thought that he didn't smell the Malfoy heir stalk up behind him but he did hear the whispered words: “Obliviate”


End file.
